This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by LiviaaLynnx3
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was the type of guy who just likes to hook up with guys, he didn't do relationships. But something changes when he meets Quinn Hummel. It wasn't supposed to happen at all, but it did. They fell in love. [Hummelbray!Siblings.]
1. Back Off

Sebastian Smythe always got what he wanted, and he wanted Blaine Anderson. The problem with this was that Blaine was a stupid devoted boyfriend. This really frustrated him. All he wanted was to just hook up and then he'd move on to the next guy, but Blaine's stupid little boyfriend kept getting in the way.

Sebastian was sure his plan at Scandals would work, the did get into a fight. But they quickly made up and Sebastian was left to do some more scheming. He actually thought about giving up on Blaine, but he just couldn't seem to do it. That is until he met Quinn Hummel.

It was the night of the West Side Story show at McKinley. Sebastian went hoping to somehow get Blaine alone. He was about to go look for him when he noticed a blonde girl walking towards him. He had seen her talking to Kurt, who had pointed her in his direction. He put a smirk on his face and was prepared to get told off.

"Hi. I'm Quinn, Kurt's sister. Sebastian, right?"

"His sister?"

"Yeah. Ok listen, I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're trying to break him and Blaine up!"

"Well honestly, Blaine's too good for him."

"See that's where you're wrong. Their perfect for each other. You need to back off!"

"If you're trying to threaten me, it's not gonna work. I'm not scared of little girls."

"I'm not threatening you. But uhh, I'm sure the guys would just love to."

"The guys?"

"The guys in Glee." She points over to the group of guys that have been watching them the whole time. This kid with a mohawk and this really tall kid walk over towards them.

"Those guys? Yeah sorry, they don't scare me either."

The two guys had made their way over. The mohawk guy speaks first. "We don't huh? That's cool. Doesn't mean I still won't kick your ass for messing with Kurt and Blaine!"

People started to look over at them. Quinn spoke again. "Puck, calm down."

Puck didn't say anything. The tall boy spoke now. "He shouldn't have to calm down!"

"Finn we're not gonna cause a scene, remember?"

"I know, but now I met the dude and I just want to kick his ass!"

"Not here!"

Sebastian decided to speak again. "So are you guys just gonna fight with each other now? Can I go?"

"No. You're gonna agree to back off of my brothers boyfriend!" Finn was practically yelling now.

"Kurt's your brother too? Huh."

"Yeah and I'm gonna protect him! He's been through enough crap and I'm not gonna let some guy like you come in and fuck with his life! So just back the hell off Blaine!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

Puck was just pissed. "Then we're gonna kick your ass! And Blaine doesn't even fucking like you! So just give up, you're never gonna get him."

"Like I told her." He points to Quinn. "Blaine's too good for someone like Kurt. He deserves better."

Finn just lost it. Kurt went through hell last year and he swore to protect him from guys like this Sebastian character. "You don't even fucking know Kurt! Or Blaine for that matter, you only met them like what, a week ago? Just back the fuck off!"

People were really starting to pay attention to them now. Quinn decides it's best for Finn and Puck to leave. "Finn, Puck, go."

"But-" Finn starts to object but Quinn cuts him off.

"No. Just go. I got it." Finn shoots Sebastian one more pissed off look and he and Puck walk away. Quinn turns back to Sebastian. "You wanna mess with my brother and Blaine, you're gonna have to go through us. We're not gonna let Kurt get hurt again, he's been through enough."

"Look, Quinn right?" Quinn nods. "I'm not scared of those guys. Or you. I'm not backing off Blaine. I'll hook up with him eventually."

"Hook up?"

"Yeah, see I don't do boyfriends." He smirks.

Quinn scoffs. "Well I hate to break it to ya, but uh Blaine's not interested. I mean, your little plan at that bar didn't work, right? Blaine still wanted Kurt."

"Oh you know about, huh?"

"Yeah. See Blaine's one of my bestfriends, so he told me everything. He doesn't want you, nor will he ever. He's in love with Kurt. So seriously, just back off. Besides, if all you want is to just have sex with him-"

"That is what I do." He has that smirk on his face again.

"Well that's not gonna happen. So unless you want the guys to kick your ass. Just back off and leave Blaine alone."

"Sorry, can't."

Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes. She doesn't get a chance to say anything else cause Santana comes over. "Q, we gotta go. Almost showtime and we still have to give Artie the flowers." Santana looks at Sebastian and rolls her eyes and scoffs in disgust.

With that both girls are gone. Sebastian's just watching them walk away. He didn't know what was going on but there was just something about Quinn, the way she threatened him. He almost found her, attractive? No. He couldn't, he was gay. He just shook it off and went to find his seat.


	2. Lima Bean Conversation

**Happy Easter everyone! :D**

* * *

Sebastian couldn't get Quinn off his mind since last week since she basically threatened him to back off Blaine. He really wasn't sure why. He tried to just let it go, but when he goes to the Lima Bean and spots the blonde girl sitting alone at a table in the corner, he can't help but go over to her. Quinn's doing some homework when Sebastian just walks over and sits down in the chair across from her.

"It's Quinn, right?"

Startled, Quinn looks up and notices Sebastian. She rolls her eyes before answering. "You remembered."

"Of course, how could I forget? You practically threatened me." He smirks.

"I was just sticking up for my brother and his boyfriend."

"Right."

Quinn rolls her eyes again. "What do you even want?"

"Well I saw you sitting here alone and just decided to come say hi."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Just felt like it."

"But I don't like you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't really know me."

"Well, no. But you're messing with Kurt and Blaine so I do have a reason to hate you."

"That's fair, I guess. But I guarantee if you get to really know me, you'd totally like me."

"Is that so?"

"I can be a nice guy. I just don't like things getting in the way of something that I want."

"Right, but you'll never get Blaine. So I still stand by what I said, and don't like you."

"So there's nothing I can say that'll get you to like me, huh?"

"Why do you even care if I like you or not?"

"Don't know. I just do for some reason. Can't quite figure it out. "

"Oh. Well honestly, I don't know if I could like you."

"All because of Blaine?"

"No. Because of Kurt."

"Oh, so you don't even care about Blaine then?"

"I do care about him. I just care more about Kurt cause he's my brother and I know what he's been through."

"I doubt his life has really been that horrible."

"You just moved here. You have no idea what assholes people at McKinley can be."

"Whatever. So back to you liking me?"

Quinn scoffs. "You're really persistent with this, aren't you?"

Sebastian shrugs. Honestly he didn't know why he wanted her to like him so much. He never really cared what people thought about him. "I guess."

Quinn looks down at her phone that's on the table and notices the time. "Well I actually have to get going before my dad gets home."

Sebastian doesn't say anything. He just nods and grabs the notebook Quinn was doing her homework in. He then grabs the pen she was using and writes his number down in the comer of the page. He rips it off and hands it to Quinn. "Just in case you change your mind about getting to really know me better." He then stands up and walk off.

Quinn looks down at the piece of paper with his number in it, then back up to Sebastian who was already almost at the counter. She's not sure why, but she finds herself smiling. She quickly shakes it off and gathers up her stuff and heads out the door, but not before taking one more glance towards Sebastian.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think (:**


	3. Quinn Calls Sebastian

Quinn was sitting on her bed staring at the number written on the piece of paper she was holding. She had been like this for a couple hours now, ever since she got home. She takes her phone out and dials the number, but she doesn't press the call button. She just stares at it for a couple minutes.

She doesn't even know why she's even considering calling him. She took a deep breath and pressed call.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting at his desk doing some homework when his phone rang. When he noticed the number wasn't already in his phone he smiled and answered.

"Changed your mind?"

_**"How did you even know it was me?"**_

"Good guess. So, did you change your mind?"

_**"I don't know."**_

"So then why'd you call me?"

_**"Honestly I have no clue. I mean, I should just hate you. But-"**_

"But?"

_**"I don't know. You just seem… interesting."**_

"Interesting?"

_**"Yeah." She sighs**_

"So if I'm interesting, does that mean you'll get to know me?"

_**"I-I guess, I don't know."**_

"Oh come on, what's the harm?"

_**Quinn thinks about it for a minute. "Fine."**_

"Fine?"

_**"Yeah, fine. I guess I could get to know you."**_

"Great."

_**"Well I gotta go."**_

"Ok. I guess I can call you now."

_**"Yeah, bye."**_

* * *

As soon as Quinn hung up she drops her phone on the bed and throws herself back to lay down and sighs.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asks as he walks into her room.

Quinn sits up and looks at her brother. "Just a little tired." Quinn scoots over and Kurt sits down on the bed,

"Listen, I know you threatened Sebastian at the play."

"You do? Finn tell you that?"

"No, Puck actually. He said he helped."

"Yeah, well, last year was hell for you and I'll be dammed if you get hurt anymore. You don't deserve it."

"I can handle Sebastian, Quinnie. But thanks anyway." Kurt smiles at his sister.

"Anytime, Kurtie." Quinn smiles back.

"So I heard Finn was a little heated?"

"Yeah, he got some attention. He doesn't want to see you get hurt anymore than I do."

"Yeah. So who were you talking to before I came in?"

"Oh, um, it was just Santana."

"Oh. Well I should go do some homework." Kurt gets up and leaves.

Quinn sighs ad throws herself back down again. She just lied to her brother, she never lies to him. But it's not like she can just come out and say _'Hey you know that guy who's trying to steal your boyfriend? Well I was just talking to him and I think we're gonna hang out and become friends._' No. That was not an option. She can't tell Kurt about this.

* * *

**Alright, that was the last chapter I had written. It may take me a while to write the next one, since I got like 5 other stories to do. **

**Keep reviewing please (:**


	4. What Just Happened?

**A/N: I's been a while since I last updated and I do feel bad about that. I just have a lot going on with moving and everything. But enjoy this next chapter! (:**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Quinn called Sebastian. She wasn't even sure why she did. She looked down at the text on her phone.

_**Hey, I'm on my way. See you in a bit.**_

She sighed and continued doing her hair. She grabbed her phone and walked back into her room. She wasn't sure why she agreed to get to know Sebastian. She walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys from the hook and heads out the door.

It takes her 5 minutes to drive to the Lima Bean, where she had agreed to meet Sebastian. She walks in and sees he's already there, sitting at the same table where he had given her his number. She sighs and walks over. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiles at her and gestures for her to sit and she does. "Well I'm glad you agreed to hang out."

"I almost didn't, to be honest. I'm still not so sure about you."

He smirks. "I know. But really, I'm not that bad a guy. But I get how you could think that, given the recent events." Quinn laughs. "What?"

"You kinda talk like a lawyer or something."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when your dads a lawyer. You hear that talk all the time and start doing it yourself. I don't know I do it half the time."

"Well you do. I don't know, it's kinda cute." She smiles then looks down, realizing what she just said.

Sebastian just stares at her. He clears his throat. "Well, uh, thanks, I guess."

"So, what does your mom do?"

Sebastian looks down. "She, uh, she's-" He sighs. "She died when I was 3."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"It's, uh- It's fine. Really."

"I get it." He looks up at her. "My mom died when me and Kurt were about 7."

"Sorry." Without thinking, he grabs her hand. She looks down and he pulls his hand away. "S-Sorry."

Quinn reaches out and grabs his hand back. "I-It's ok." She smiles.

"So do you want to get out of here? Go for a walk somewhere?"

"Uh, sure." They get up and walk outside. Sebastian goes to his car and opens the door for Quinn. She smiles to herself and gets in the car. They drive in scilence for a few minutes before Quinn speaks up. "So, where are we going?"

"Uh, I don't know really. Somewhere we can walk."

"Well there's a park like right up the road a bit."

"Ok." The don't talk the rest of the way.

Sebastian parks the car and gets out to open the door for Quinn again. He walks off towards the picnic tables and sits down. Quinn gets out of the car and follows Sebastian.

"I thought you wanted to walk?"

"Right." He gets up and starts walking.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Quinn asks.

"Nah. Just me and dear old dad." He scoffs.

"You're not close with your dad?"

"Not so much. I was pretty much raised by nannies. And then of course shipped off to boarding schools." He sighs. "I used to purposely do thing to get in trouble so my dad might bring me home, but he'd just find another school to send me to. After Paris tho, I told him I didn't want to be sent away anymore. He got a job here and sent me to Dalton. It really wasn't untill I told him that I liked guys that he started sending me to those schools." He shrugs. "He's never really accepted that, I guess."

"I-I'm sorry." She grabs his hand and gives him an apologetic smile.

"Th-Thanks. But it's really ok. I've gotten over it."

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris." She smiles.

"It's not that great. But then again, I didn't get to see much of it." They continued to walk down the path. Quinn looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. She pulls her hand away and sighs.

"So, um-" Sebastian stops walking and Quinn looks at him, confused.

"Did you- do you want to go?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Ok. So why'd you stop?" Sebastian just stares at her. It had gotten pretty dark, so she was standing in the moonlight. He starts thinking how pretty she looks. Quinn snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Hey."

He snaps out of it. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked why you stopped walking."

"Oh. I-I don't know. Ma-Maybe we should go. I mean, it's already got dark."

"Um, ok."

Sebastian turns around and starts walking back to the car. Quinn shakes he head and follows Sebastian. They get in the car and head back to the Lima Bean so Quinn can get her car. Sebastian gets out and opens Quinn's door again. She smiles at him. "I can walk you to your car, if you want?"

"O-Ok." They walk to her car. "Well, um, this was fun."

"Y-Yeah."

"I guess I should go."

"I like you." Sebastian says the same time Quinn speaks.

"Wh-What?"

Sebastian steps closer to Quinn and looks her in the eyes. He cups her face and kisses her. "I-I like you." He walks off before Quinn has a chance to say anything.

Quinn stares after Sebastian for a few seconds before getting into her car. She sits in the parking lot for a couple of minutes before heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know about you, but I thought it was cute. Idk, maybe it sucks. Still new to writing these stories. I'll try and update again as soon as possible! rate & reveiw please! (:**


	5. So Now What?

**A/N: Oh look, another chapter. So I decided to post a chapter at least once a week, because I'm at a hotel and have wifi. I really love writing this story. I know not many people do ship Quinn and Sebastian, but for some reason they just jumped out at me. Idk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It's been two days since Sebastian had kissed her. She still has no idea what to think about it. She hadn't talked to him since it happened. Her door opens and Kurt walks in.

"Hey. What you doing?" Kurt asks.

Quinn sits up. "Oh, nothing. Just laying here, thinking."

"Oh? What you thinking about?"

"Just some stuff." She shrugs. She wishes she could talk to him about it, but she knows that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Ok. So I'm going to the Lima Bean with Blaine. Wanna come?"

"Um, no that's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about heading over to Santana's anyway."

"Ok. Well I'll see you when we get back."

"Yeah." She smiles.

Kurt walks out and she hears him walk downstairs and the door open and close. She sighs and lays back down on the bed. She grabs her phone from her side table and opens her contacts. She scrolls down to Sebastian's name. She stares at his name for a few seconds before shutting her phone and throwing it back on the table.

* * *

Sebastian sent Quinn another text. He has been texted her since the other night, but she hasn't responded to any of them. He sighs and throws his phone on the bed.

"What's up, dude?" Nick asks.

"N-Nothing." He sits on his bed and throws himself back.

"Ok. There's something on your mind. What is it?"

He sighs. "I-It's nothing."

"Come on, dude. It's not nothing."

"Ok. If you must know, i-it's-it's Quinn." He sits up.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. We, uh, kinda hung out a couple of days ago."

"Wait, you hung out with Quinn?"

"Yeah. And, uh, I-" He stops.

"You, what?" Nick looks at him questioningly and sits on his bed. "Whoa, you like her. Don't you?" Sebastian looks down and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh you so do."

"Y-Yeah, so?"

"So nothing. What happened?"

"I, uh, I kissed her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and then I just left."

"You kissed her and ran off? What did she do?"

"I don't know, I left. She looked kind of, shocked."

"I bet she was. But why'd you leave?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused."

"So, what, you're actually bi?"

"I don't know, I guess. I've never really liked any girls before." He shrugs.

"But you like Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"And you think she doesn't like you?"

"Well I've texted her a few times but she hasn't texted back yet. And she has reasons not to like me, in any way really."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have went after Blaine." Sebastian shoots him a glare. Nick puts his hands up in self defense. "Joking, sorry."

"Nah, you're right. But that's just the type of guy I am."

Nick shrugs. "You're not so bad. I mean, yeah you've done some not so nice things, but hasn't everybody."

"Maybe so. "

"I don't know, maybe she's just confused herself. I mean, she does think you're like straight up gay." He shrugs.

"Yeah. I don't know." He throws himself back onto the bed.

* * *

Quinn's sitting in the living room flipping through channels on TV when the front door opens and she hears Kurt and Blaine talking.

"Hey you." Blaine says and sits next to Quinn on the couch.

"Hey." She smiles. "Where'd Kurt go?"

"He went up to stairs for a minute."

"Oh."

"Something bothering you?"

"N-No." She stares at the TV, flipping past _Jersey Shore_.

"Then why'd you just skip _Jersey Shore_?"

"Don't feel like watching it today."

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong? You never pass up _Jersey Shore_."

"I-It's nothing really." She looks towards the stairs for Kurt.

"You sure?"

"Ok, so there might be something on my mind."

"What is it?"

"You might think I'm crazy."

"Already been there." He smiles and laughs.

She laughs. "Yeah, I get your point."

"So, what is it?" Quinn looks down. "Come on, you can tell me."

She looks at him for a few seconds. "Fine." She sighs. "It's Sebastian."

"S-Sebastian?"

"Y-Yeah. I, uh, I kinda-" She pauses for a few seconds and sighs. "I hung out with him the other day."

"Wait, you what? Why?"

"Honestly? I don't know. He, uh, came up to me at the Lima Bean and just asked me to get to know him." She chuckles.

"Why'd he want you to do that?"

"I really don't know. Well, I didn't."

"So you agreed to hang out with him?"

"Yeah. And he-" She stops.

"He what? Quinn, come on."

"He kissed me."

"H-He kissed you?"

"And then he just left."

"Wow. "

"Yeah. He's texted me a few times, but-" She sighs. "I don't know what to say." She looks over at Blaine.

"Well why would I think you were crazy for that?"

"Oh, that's not the crazy part."

"Then what is?"

"I think I like him."

"You mean, like-like him?"

"Yeah. I-I think so. I mean we talked about some stuff and he doesn't seem all that bad. He's been pretty much on his own his whole life. His dad just shipped him off to boarding schools when he was old enough."

"So, you really like him?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. That's why I haven't answered him."

"Look, I don't think you're crazy."

"Well thank you. But I'm sure everyone else would. And Kurt would hate me if I told him."

"He wouldn't hate you."

"He'd be pretty pissed. And you can't say he won't. You know he hates him."

"Yeah, he does."

"So I can't tell him, but I might have to."

"Maybe. So what are you going to do?" Quinn sighs and throws her head back on the couch. She grabs her phone. "I'm gonna go find Kurt." He smiles and get up and walks upstairs.

Quinn goes to her contacts and pulls up Sebastian's name. She sighs and presses call, and waits for him to answer.

_**"H-Hey."**_

"H-Hi."

_**"So, uh, I'm glad you called."**_

"S-Sorry I, um, didn't text you back. It's just-"

_**"N-No, I get it. You're confused."**_

"A little bit."

_**"Yeah, me too. It's just, I, uh, I never really felt this way about any girls. Maybe once when I was like 10, but- Sorry, I'm rambling."**_

"It's ok."

_**"So why did you call?"**_

"Honestly? I don't know. I just-" She sighs. "I think I might like you too."

_**"R-Really?"**_

"Yeah, maybe. I-I don't know."

_**"So, why don't we go out?"**_

"G-Go out? Like a date?"

_**"Y-yeah. Like a date."**_

"I-I don't know."

_**"What, worried about what your friends are gonna think?"**_

"N-No. Not really."

_**"Or is it Kurt?"**_

"No. You know what, ok."

_**"Ok?"**_

"Yeah, ok. Why not, right?"

_**"Why not."**_

Quinn hears Kurt and Blaine coming down the stairs. "W-Well, I gotta go. Um, text me." She hangs up and smiles.

"Bye, Quinnie." Kurt callls.

"Bye guys."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the next chapter should be posted sometime next week, if not sooner. Please R&R (:**


	6. The First Date

**A/N: So I couldn't wait any longer to post this. So here you go (:**

* * *

Quinn's standing in front of her closest, trying to decide what to wear on her date with Sebastian. He hadn't told her exactly what they were doing, so she wasn't sure what she should wear. She finally decided on something simple; a white babydoll dress with purple flowers on it. She takes it out of the closet and lays it on her bed. She heads into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She hears a knock on the door and turns around to see Kurt.

"Hey. So where are you going tonight?"

"Uh, just out." She turns to the mirror and puts on her lipgloss.

"With Sebastian?"

Quinn stops. "W-What?" She turns around.

Kurt holds up her phone. "I was walking by and it went off. I looked at the screen, and, uh, I saw Sebastian's name. I was curious, so I opened it. When were you gonna tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I was go-"

"You know what, Quinn? Save it." He tosses her phone on the counter and storms off.

Quinn sighs and grabs her phone. She looks at the text Kurt had opened.

**Hey be at your house by 7. Can't wait to see you (:**

She puts her phone back down and finishes doing her make-up. She walks back into her room and puts on her dress. She grabs her cross necklace from her dresser and puts it on. She looks over at the clock, it's 6:45. She grabs her purse and heads downstairs. She looks in the living room and sees Kurt. She stops for a few seconds and he looks in her direction. He rolls his eyes and turns away. She sighs and walks out the door. She stands on the steps and waits for Sebastian to get there. He pulls up right on time. Quinn looks back towards the house before walking down to the street. She smiles at Sebastian, who's standing in front of his car.

"I, uh, wasn't really sure what to wear. You never said where we were going."

"Don't worry, you look great." He smiles.

"Thanks." She smiles again. Sebastian goes over and opens the door for Quinn and she climbs in the car. She looks back at the house again and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She looks down.

"It's not nothing, what is it?"

She looks up and back at the house. "Kurt. He, uh, he saw the text from you. And now he's mad at me." She looks down again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. I just wish I could've told him myself."

"So, you still want to go?"

"Yeah." She grabs his hand and smiles. "Let's go."

"Ok."

He starts the car and drives off. They drive for about 20 minutes before he stops the car. He gets out and opens Quinn's door. They start walking and Quinn notices the resturant. She stops. "Are you sure I'm dressed ok?"

"You look fine, trust me." He kisses her cheek and grabs ger hand. "Come on." She smiles and continues walking. When they walk inside, the resturant looks even fancier on the inside than it did on the outside. The hostess leads them to their table and they sit down.

"Ok, this place is like, super fancy."

Sebastian shrugs. "Not really?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at this place. Everythings gold. I'm afraid to touch anything."

Sebastian laughs. "Never been anywhere like this, have you?"

"No." She laughs. She picks up the menu. "Or this expencive. Are you crazy?

"Maybe a little."

Quinn laughs again. "Can you even afford this?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Quinn looks around the room. Sebastian laughs. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just cute how you keep looking around like you're at Disney Land or something."

"It's just, really fancy." She laughs.

"We can go somewhere else if you want."

Quinn looks around. "It is a little bit, uh, too fancy for me."

"Then let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you want. So, do you want to?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. I kind of thought it's be too much anyway." They both get up and head back out to the car. Sebastian opens the door for Quinn. He gets in the car and they dirve off.

"So, were you just trying to impress me? Or do you go there often?"

"Uh, no. I was trying to impress you." He chuckels. "Did it work?"

Quinn smiles. "A little bit. But you really didn't have to."

"No?"

"No." She smiles again. "So where are we going now?"

"Well I did have something else planned. Or do you want to go eat first?"

"I'm kind of curious about the other thing."

"Alright." He smiles and continues driving. About 5 minutes later, Sebastian speaks up. "We're almost there. Close your eyes."

"Ok." Quinn giggles and covers her eyes. She spreds her fingers apart and peeks out.

"Hey, no peeking."

"Fine." She closes her fingers. 3 minutes later, Sebastian stops the car. He gets out and walks over to Quinn's side and opens the door. He guides her our of the car and closes the door. "Can I look now?"

"Not yet. Come on." He grabs her arm and leads her up the path. He stops and Quinn hears a door open. He guides her inside. "Don't open them yet." He stops her.

"Seriously, Sebastian. Come on. Can I look now?"

"Just waits on more second." Sebastian walks over by the door and flips the light switch. "Ok, you can look now."

Quinn moves her hands from her eyes. She looks around the room. There's strings of white Christmas lights all over the room. "This is amazing."

"Better than the resturant?"

"Much better." She stares around the room again, this time noticing the back wall. There was a picture of the Efile Tower painted on it. It was set in the night time. "So much better."

Sebastian walks over to Quinn and grabs her hand. He guides her down the steps. "Well you, uh, said you've always wanted to go to Paris. Not exactly the real thing. Although I could take you there."

Quinn laughs. "Really? You'd take me to Paris?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"So, what was the plan here? And where are we, anyway?"

"Just some old house. Don't think anyone's lived here for like 20 years."

"So, you did all this?" She gestures to the room.

"Yeah. Well, Nick and Jeff helped." He shrugs.

"I can't believe you'd do all this for me."

"Me either. To be honest, I've never done anything like this for anybody. Actually, I've never been on a date before."

Quinn smiles. "Well, I'm glad to be your first. D-Date, I mean. First date." She chuckles.

"I, uh, know what you meant. I'm glad too."

"So, what is the plan here?"

"Hold on." Sebastian walks over to the table in the corner that Quinn didn't notice before. He turns on the stero. He walks back over to Quinn and takes her hand. "Dance with me."

Quinn smiles and lets Sebastian pull her to the center of the room. Sebastian puts one hand on Quinn's waist and the other in her hand. "So you know how to waltz?"

"Yeah. Picked some things up at some of the boarding schools."

"Well I'm impressed."

"I was hoping you would be." He smiles. He pulls Quinn a litle closer. They dance for a couple minutes before he speaks again. "I, uh, I really do like you, Quinn."

Quinn looks up at him and smiles. "I like you too."

"Yeah?"

Quinn looks into his eyes for a few seconds. She moves her hands around his neck and kisses him. Sebastian puts both hands on her back and pulls her closer. They break apart. "Yeah, I really like you." She smiles.

"It's, uh, probably getting late. I should get you home."

Sebastian goes and turns everything off and they head back to the car. It takes them about a half hour to get back to Quinn's house. It's almost 10 o'clock when they pull up.

"I really had fun." Quinn smiles.

"Me too. Want me to walk you to your door?"

"Ok."

Sebastian gets out of the car and opens Quinn's door. They walk up the steps and stop at her door. "Goodnight." He kisses her.

She smiles. "Goodnight."

Sebastian walks back to his car and Quinn heads in the house. She's still smiling when she walks by the living room. She looks in and sees Kurt sitting there. She sighs and walks in.

"Hey." She says. Kurt looks up at her but then looks back down, not saying anything. "Ok. Well I'm going to bed." She walks out and heads upstairs. She walks in her room and puts her purse on her chair. She walks in the bathroom and gets ready for bed. She goes back in her room and tosses herself on her bed.

* * *

**A/N: So it didn't come out quite like I planned but it's still pretty cute, right? Lol. Please R&R (:**


	7. Everyone Knows

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't say this earlier but for this story, Quinn never had Beth. Sorry if you were hoping for her to be brought up. It just will fit the story line better if she never got pregnant. But here's the next chapter, enjoy! (:**

* * *

It's been a few days since her date with Sebastian. She hasn't been able to get Kurt to talk to her. She walks downstairs for breakfast. When she gets in the kitchen Kurt looks at her for a few seconds, then leaves. Quinn sighs and walks over to the fridge and grabs the orange juice and grabs a cup form the cubord. Finn walks in and grabs a bagel. He looks at Quinn, scoffs and walks out. Burt finishes making his coffee.

"So what's going on with you guys?" He takes a sip of the coffee.

Quinn pours her orange juice in the glass and sighs. "Nothing. I just- I went out with this guy that they don't like." She puts the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Who was that?"

Quinn takes a sip of her juice. "His names Sebastian. He, uh, goes to Dalton."

"You don't mean that guy Finn told me about? The one that likes Blaine?"

"Yeah, him." She looks up at her dad. "Do-Don't give me that look."

"What look?" He smiles.

"I'm serious, dad."

"I'm sorry, honey."

She sighs. "I just hate when he's mad at me. Sebastian's not a bad guy, he's actually a pretty decent guy. He's just- He had a difficult life."

"Hey, you're brother will come around. If you think he's a goody guy, then he's a good guy."

Quinn smiles. "Thanks for lying, dad."

"That's what I'm here for." He laughs and walks over and hugs her.

Quinn grabs her juice and heads upstairs. She gets ready for school and heads out. When she gets to school, she heads straight for her locker. Quinn doesn't bother trying to talk to Kurt the whole day, knowing how mad he is. At the end of the day, she heads to her locker to put her books away. Rachel walks up and clears her throat.

"Quinn."

"Rachel. What's up?"

"You need to come with me."

"Ok. Where?"

"Choir room."

"Why?"

"Just come on." She grabs her by the wrist and leads her to the choir room. When Quinn walks in she sees everyone, including Mercedes, Santana and Brittany.

"What's going on?" She spots Kurt sitting on the top row and looks at him.

Rachel speaks up. "Well, um, Kurt and Finn told us some, rather interesting news."

Quinn scoffs. "About Sebastian?"

"Yeah." Santana stands up. "Why the hell would you go out with him? You were the one who wanted to tell him off in the first place. What the hell happened?"

"Honestly, he's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy?" Santana scoffs. "Are you completly forgetting what he did?! My god, what is wrong with you?!"

"We're just worried about you." Rachel says. "I mean since Sam le-"

"This has nothing to do with Sam." Quinn says.

"Ok. Then what?"

"I just talked to him about stuff and he's just not that bad."

"I don't know what he said to you, but he's obviously trying to get something from you. Information about Glee maybe?" Tina speaks up.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "So what is this? Some kind of intervetion or something?"

"Yeah." Santana speaks again. "I think you could use one. Seriously, Q. You need to end, whatever's going on with you two. Like now!"

Quinn stares at her friends for a few seconds, then up at Kurt. She knows he might hate her for a while, but she really might be falling for Sebastian. "I'm sorry. I can't do that." She storms out of the choir room. She goes to her locker and grabs her purse. When she gets outside, it's pouring and she runs to her car. She throws her head back on the seat and lets tears fall down her face. She starts the car and heads up to Dalton.

The drive takes about 45 minutes. She pulls into the Dalton parking lot. She sighs and shuts off her car. She just sits there for a few minutes. She looks at the clock and it's only 4:25. She figures Sebastian might still be in Warbler practice so she stays in her car until 5. She gets out and heads inside. She remembers that Sebastan's roomates are Nick and Jeff and they've always had the same room. She heads up to the 4th floor and finds room 412. She sighs before knocking.

Sebastian answers the door and sees Quinn standing there, soaking wet. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"C-Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He opens the door all the way and Quinn walks by. She stands by his bed, not wanting to get it wet. Sebastian walks over to her and can tell she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My friends. Kurt I guess told Finn, and I'm guessing he told Rachel and well, now they all know about us. They just tried to give me like some intervention." She fakes a laugh.

"So, I take it they all still hate me then."

"Yeah." Quinn looks up at Sebastian. "I'm sorry."

"No, I totally get it."

She lets more tears fall down her cheeks. "I just hate when Kurt's mad at me. He hasn't talked to me since he found out." She wipes her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Quinn grabs his hand and smiles at him.

"So they really gave you an intervetnion?"

"Well it was more of Santana screaming at me, but yeah."

"So, what do they think anyway?"

"Well Tina thinks that maybe you're using me to get some information."

"I could get information if I wanted to, believe me. But I would never use you like that."

"I know." Quinn looks down. Sebastian lifts Quinn's head up and kisses her. It was quick but sweet. He smiles. Quinn moves her hand to cup his face and kisses him again. She moves her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. They break apart and Quinn smiles.

"So, why are you wet?"

"It's pouring outside."

"Ah. Well, were you going to go home?"

"I, uh, don't really want to."

"Then do you want something dry to put on?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." Quinn smiles.

Sebastian walks over and grabs her a shirt and some sweatpants. She walks into the bathroom and changes into his clothes. She walks out and sits next to him on the bed. They sit there in scilence, just watching TV. Quinn leans on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her on the top of her head.

"I love you." The words come out before he can stop himself. Quinn just sits there in shock. She didn't know what to say. They just stay there in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So it might be a little longer for the next chapter, because I haven't written it yet. Please R&R (:**


End file.
